


Tis the Season

by kiranightshade



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Black Friday, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Tumblr: hannigramholidayexchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranightshade/pseuds/kiranightshade
Summary: It's the busiest night of the capitalist's dreams and there are no shortage of pigs to make use of.





	Tis the Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mischallany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischallany/gifts).



“It’s kind of funny, isn’t it?”

Hannibal hums inquisitively.

“A couple of opportunists in a sea of opportunists.”

“Let’s not compare ourselves to the swine, please.”

Will rolls his eyes, grinning good-naturedly, “Knock ‘em dead.” he says, leaving him with a parting kiss before disappearing into the crowd.

Broadway Market is one of the biggest malls in Baltimore and it’s the busiest day of the year. Hannibal and Will are out Christmas shopping. Hannibal looks out into the crowd and doesn’t find anyone over seventeen not worthy of his dinner table, but this is supposed to be a gift. It has to be special. 

There, by the pretzel stand, Hannibal hones in on a plain man dragging a little girl away from where she’s begging to go. If memory serves, she’s pointing to the pet shop, and from what he can read from her crying lips, she’s begging to get something for the family dog. Others pass by, all seeing a child throwing a tantrum born of selfishness or do not see them at all, but Hannibal sees that the man’s grip on her is far too tight and he knows a bad seed when he sees one. It will do. 

Will makes his way to the opposite side of the mall and has to escape into an employee’s hallway to breathe. It’s their first Christmas together, and Will needs his mark to be special. It doesn’t matter what Hannibal says about it being him creating it that’ll make it perfect. He wants a piece of art, and Will has enough artists in his mind to help him make it good. He’s just about to step back into the madness when he feels breath at the back of his neck and arms dragging him further into isolation. It will do.

 

*** 

 

“Freddie Lounds seems to think someone’s got a crush on the Chesapeake Ripper.”

“What do they make of his response?”

“Jack’s got everyone scrambling to find the lucky girl.” Will smirks, toeing off his shoes and sitting beside Hannibal, leaning his head on his shoulder as he watches him play his harpsicord. 

Hannibal turns his head for a kiss. Will obliges. 

“Will my lucky girl be joining me for dinner?” Hannibal asks after he’s pulled away.

“Only if you ask nicely.”


End file.
